Night Snack
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami is hungry at night and goes eat something, but didn't expect to find Yugi tied to the refrgerator waiting for him... yaoi lemon! puzzleshipping.


Nekogal: Happy 09/09/09 everyone! To celebrate this date I decided to make a yummy-licious oneshot! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot.

_/blah/ _Yugi to Yami

**/blah/ **Yami to Yugi

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami's stomach growled for the third time that night. The handsome dark side didn't have dinner, and it was starting to bother him now, not letting him sleep at all. He shifted and groaned, he needed to eat something, anything at all as long as he could close his eyes and keep dreaming with his beautiful light.

Sighing, Yami stood up from the bed, wearing only his boxers; and approached the door of his room and walking down the hall passing by Yugi's room. He yawned as he walked closer to the kitchen, and was surprised at seeing the lights were on.

He stepped inside, and had the shock of his life.

There he was, wearing only a black thong, chained to the refrigerator and having near a bowl filled with strawberries, Yugi.

Yugi at noticing his presence bit his lip seductively and bucked his hips "Yami… hi…" he purred sexily.

"Yugi, what are you doing here? Have you been tied there the whole night?" Yami asked startled.

Yugi looked away in a innocent sexy way "I noticed you didn't have dinner, and knew you'd come sooner or later" He looked back at him, eyes filled with lust and love "So I thought, it's our one year anniversary of being together, and thought we could… you know… celebrate"

Yami a little nervous held the back of his head "Yugi, I think that's something very sweet, but I mean, it's 1:00 in the morning. Do you even have energy to do this?"

"Yami please," Yugi said in a tone that showed he really wanted to. "I'm 90% naked, I'm horny, tied to a refrigerator at your mercy, and you're asking me if I have the energy to just make love the whole night?" He grinned "Then I'd say you barely know me. Now come here and eat all you can of me to stop your hunger" He said and licked his lips.

Yami blushed at this, and couldn't help to feel a little aroused. Now that he took the time to fully look at Yugi, he admitted that he looked sooo delicious. How could he say no to such offer?

Now listening to his instincts, Yami licked his lips and slowly approached Yugi, like a hungry tiger looking at his delicious prey. Yami took a strawberry and past it on Yugi's skin, around his neck, chest, nipples, navel, and stopped on his hips. He took half of the strawberry inside his mouth, and offered the other half to Yugi to take it.

Yugi half closed his eyes blushing, and took it gladly. Both bit the fruity juice and let their lips connect in a sweet and tender kiss.

Yugi moaned and closed his eyes at feeling soft arms wrap around his waist, and how Yami's tongue took Yugi's strawberry out of his mouth so he could eat it. Yami swallowed the sweet fruit, and then concentrated in the even sweeter lips of his beloved.

Yami's tongue made his way once more inside of Yugi's mouth, and licked everything on his way, tasting not only the delicious flavor of his Aibou's mouth, but also strawberry. He soon found himself in a seducing tongue dance with his lover, and for a second, he forgot he had lungs.

_/Yami, air…/_ Yugi panted through the link.

Immediately Yami broke the kiss, and let Yugi breathe in the uncomfortable position he was. The sweat, the panting, the shiny skin… it looked so hot, and made Yami go insane if he didn't take his light in that same moment.

Yami leaned to Yugi's ear and sucked softly on his earlobe **/You look so beautiful like this Aibou. And I love it…/ **Yami purred sexily.

Yugi groaned, still panting and turned at Yami "Then what are you waiting for? Go on… take me, I'm all yours"

Nothing could turn on Yami more that he already was, and apparently that lone sentence did it. Yami grinded his hips against Yugi's, eliciting a sweet moan; he did it again and received the same.

Yami lowered to Yugi's chest, and took one of his nipples inside his mouth, and then snaked his hands down to Yugi's covered member, and started to stroke it gently. _/Oh Gods…/ _Yugi moaned through the link.

Yami let go of Yugi's nipple when it was hard enough, and then turned his attention to the other one, feeling Yugi buck his hips in want.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, panting at feeling his erection turn harder. He just wanted to feel Yami inside of him so badly…

Feeling it was enough, Yami let of his nipple, and took another strawberry; he smirked at Yugi, and then placed it inside Yugi's thong. "Oh Ra! Yami what are you-?!" Yugi was cut off by a tender kiss, and couldn't help but to comply.

When they broke apart Yami winked at him and lowered to face Yugi's thong. He took it with his teeth, and slowly pulled it down until it revealed the strawberry resting on Yugi's shaft; Yami licked his lips, and took the strawberry in his mouth, licking Yugi's member purposely in the process.

Yugi shrieked and bucked his hips up "Oh Yami… please just…" Yugi moaned as he watched Yami bite the fruit and swallow it.

Yami chuckled and licked his lips deliciously, teasing his light even more "Please what my love?"

Yugi groaned in annoyance, and kept slamming his ass against the refrigerator trying to make his thong go down to his ankles "Oh Gods! Take me! Take and make me yours! Just do it Yami!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami smiled and rested his hands in both sides of Yugi's hips, he leaned down and lowered Yugi's thong even more with his teeth once more; enough for him to see his erect penis. Smiling, Yami blew air to it, earning a desperate squeal. _/Yami please…/ _Yugi whined through the link.

Yami smirked and took Yugi's tip inside his mouth, giving short and weak sucks. Yugi threw his head against the refrigerator and moaned in ecstasy. /_Oh yes…! That's what I'm talking about…/_

**/Mmm… this is highly pleasurable for me too Aibou, and you have no idea how delicious you look like this… vulnerable and at my mercy/**

At Yami's first statement, Yugi looked down and licked his lips at seeing Yami's painful and throbbing erection that was trying to come out from his boxers; but then he cried in ecstasy when he was suddenly fully taken inside a wet and moist cavern.

_/You want me to, take care of it?/ _Yugi asked referring to the painful erection of Yami's.

Yami growled around Yugi's member, causing the smaller to gasp **/No, it will feel even better later…/ **Yami moaned, and started to suck harder on Yugi.

"Ah… ah… Yami! Oh Gods, Yami! Don't-don't stop…" Yugi moaned in pleasure.

Yami kept sucking on him, and switched between sucking and licking, flicking his tongue all around the soft flesh.

"Oh God… oh Yami… I'm-I'm coming!"

Yami moaned deeply when Yugi's seed flowed inside his mouth, and swallowed it all hungrily, for him tasting so delicious.

Panting, he let go of Yugi and slowly removed his boxers, now freeing his erection. He kissed Yugi shortly "You ready?"

Yugi bit his lower lip in want and nodded "Always been"

Yami smiled and held Yugi's waist, knowing his beloved didn't need preparation at this point of their relationship; he licked Yugi's neck, and guided his member to Yugi's entrance, moving in circles and then in one swift move, came inside.

"Ah!" Yugi cried and closed his eyes shut.

Yami hissed at Yugi's tightness, but he had to keep still at least just for one minute to let his light get used to the feeling. He leaned down to Yugi's chest and sucked one of his nipples, earning more moans of delight.

_/Yami… move…/_

That was his signal. Yami started to thrust inside the tight and hot tunnel that sent shivers down his spine of the incredible pleasure. When he felt Yugi wrap one of his legs around his waist, he couldn't take it anymore.

He started thrust even faster and harder, striking Yugi's sweet spot over and over again "Oh Ra! More Yami! More!" Yugi screamed in pleasure. "Faster! Harder!"

Yami grunted as he gave all his strength to his thrusts, not even noticing that Yugi was constantly hitting the refrigerator because of the savage rhythm they were in.

"Oh yes! Yes! YES!"

And Yugi's screams were turning him more on, he felt his release approaching…

"My love…so tight… so hot and oh… Yugi…" Yami moaned as he kept thrusting with all his heart and love. Yami then grasped Yugi's member tightly and pumped it in time with their thrusts.

"Y-Yami! I'm so close…!" He warned.

Yami smiled and laid kisses all over Yugi's chest "So am I…"

With five thrusts more, both released with a cry, Yami inside of Yugi, and Yugi on their stomachs and Yami's hand.

"YAMI!"

"YUGI!"

Both panted heavily, Yami resting his head on Yugi's chest, and Yugi resting his on Yami's "Wow…" Yugi whispered, "that was so…so…"

"Wonderful" Yami finished with a content sigh.

"Yeah…" Yugi agreed.

They stood silent for a moment, until Yami remembered the position Yugi was in "Mind if I untie you?"

Yugi looked down at him and smiled innocently.

Yami chuckled and untied the chain that was restraining Yugi to the refrigerator. When Yugi was freed he stroked his wrists and smiled at Yami in gratitude "Thanks"

Yami gave him a kiss and picked him up bridal style "Now, time to go to bed"

Both went upstairs and laid together in bed, cuddled with each other, Yami with no more hunger, and Yugi satisfied. But not even thinking that Grandpa would be surprised to find a thong and a pair of boxers on the kitchen floor the next morning…

* * *

Yay! Please review!!


End file.
